The Administrative and Clinical Core will be responsible for overseeing and coordinating all activities of the Program Project. Dr. Luzuriaga, the Principal Investigator of the Program Project will serve as the PI of the Administrative Core. She will be assisted by a Scientific Advisory Committee, consisting of the Project Pi's (Drs. Selin and Rothman) and two UMMS advisors (Drs. Kenneth Rock and Mario Stevenson). The Administrative and Clinical Core will provide the following services of benefit to all Program Project Investigators and Core Leaders: 1) Scientific leadership and administration of Program business operations (including grant administration, budgets, purchase or service contracts);2) Oversight of the Acute Mono Clinic at the University of Massachusetts, Amherst Student Health Services, specimen processing, and access to clinical specimens;3) Organization and administration of monthly meetings to facilitate interactions among investigators and allow for discussion of scientific data and progress;4) Organization of a seminar series;5) Access to EBV serology and performance of molecular HLA Class I typing on blood from study subjects.;6) Communication with our NIH Program Officer and coordination of progress reports for submission to the NIH.